


【夜兰】论ABO世界观中，S08的发展方向【完结】

by WESTGATEOFMORIA



Series: 凛冬 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTGATEOFMORIA/pseuds/WESTGATEOFMORIA
Summary: 如果《权力的游戏》是ABO世界观，布兰被夜王标记并怀了他的孩子，剧情会如何发展？





	【夜兰】论ABO世界观中，S08的发展方向【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 夜兰联姻，瑟曦懵逼
> 
> 傻白甜，文笔渣

01 

布兰和以前不一样了。

 

第一个注意到的人是艾莉亚。优秀的无面者毕业生不仅擅长隐藏踪迹和暗杀，也善于察言观色，注意到许多被常人忽略的细节。

首先，他变得很慵懒——胖山姆独有的性格特质，总是懒洋洋地坐在房间、广场、神木林，眯着眼仰望天际线，像已经抵达了遥远的彼岸，又像狼崽在享受着某个不存在的人的抚摸；

其次，他吃得格外多，在丹妮的欢迎晚宴上足足吃了半只五香鸭子、四块浆果饼、三块胡椒野猪肉和两串烤鸽子，珊莎看他的眼神就像看到丹妮那三条“什么都吃”的龙进食一样；

最后，他的信息素变得格外恬淡，不喝花茶遮掩也闻不到。不过这倒不是什么稀罕事，绿先知都有这种本事。

艾莉亚把布兰的种种变化仔细琢磨了一遍，忧心忡忡地找到珊莎: 你有没有发现，布兰越来越像山姆了? 

 

第二个发现的人是珊莎。在和艾莉亚谈话后，她意识到如今布兰变得格外温柔。这不是说布兰以前就拒人于千里之外，只是当一个人突然开启全知上帝视角后，很难不和普通人产生距离。现在他会主动弥合这份距离，当提利昂端着酒杯找他叙旧、提到多年前自己给他带来的马鞍设计图纸很适合小孩子时，他露出的笑容无比真诚，甚至还有点羞涩。

羞涩，她都不记得上次看到身边的人露出这种神情是什么时候了。

珊莎很清楚提利昂在试图帮龙女王拉拢人心，她找到琼恩，让他抽空多和布兰聊聊，进行男人跟男人之间的那种对话。布兰是三眼乌鸦，也是史塔克，不该被坦格利安和兰尼斯特蛊惑。

 

第三个发现的人是琼恩。他什么都不懂，因此他直接去了布兰的卧室。少年自重逢后第一次慌张地用毯子尽可能多地遮住自己，但他还是看到了弟弟身体的变化: 白皙单薄的少年脸颊越发红润，胸肌终于出现，腰腹却多了些赘肉。

琼恩笑起来，像所有身兼父职的体贴兄长一样宽慰他: 你总坐着，难免会长点肉，放心，我不会告诉珊莎和艾莉亚的。

布兰看着他: 我有孩子了。

琼恩的笑容僵在脸上。

 

02

 

和所有身兼父职、征战沙场、自弟弟分化成omega就不知道该拿他怎么办的兄长一样，琼恩忍着喷薄而出的怒气和信息素，尽力让自己的声音温柔无害：“那混蛋是谁？”

布兰显然准备用高深莫测的神棍腔敷衍他：“时机未到，我不能说。”

琼恩迅速找到他话中的漏洞，默默在心里列出所有接触过布兰的可能人选：玖健，时间不符；阿多，时间不符；欧莎，性别不符；班扬，时间不符；山姆，取向不符……最后只剩下已经离开的梅拉。他看着布兰，用目光向对方求证。

布兰摇摇头：“你什么都不知道。”

琼恩气得说不出话。

布兰越是避而不谈，琼恩就越坚定地认为孩子是梅拉的。这有什么可不好意思的？难道他怕自己和珊莎反对吗？梅拉是个极有荣誉感、极负责任的人，把布兰交给她，全北境都找不出任何反对的理由。哎，果然omega都口是心非又害羞。也罢，等铲除夜王和死人军团后再讨论他们的问题吧。琼恩感觉很满意，直到弑君者詹姆不请自来，他才发现事情似乎变得越来越离谱了。

 

布兰对詹姆表现出了超乎常人的兴趣。他先是拒绝所有人的帮忙，一个人在广场上等待着詹姆到来。好像那断臂男人不是砍伤父亲的兰尼斯特死敌，而是从远方赶来与他相会的情人。琼恩已经和丹妮学会骑龙了，他还坐在那儿，那副望穿秋水的神情让丹妮忍不住打趣道：“你弟弟快变成望夫石了，也许他需要一点帮助？”

琼恩差点从龙上摔下去：“不，他不需要任何帮助！！”

 

其次，审判会上，即使昂首挺胸地表示杀疯王、袭击奈德都是为了兰尼斯特家族利益而他永远不会为此懊悔，琼恩还是看得出他心有不安。尤其是当布兰打断他，插进一句莫名其妙的“我们为爱所做的事”后，琼恩目睹了詹姆从理直气壮变得愧疚难当的全过程。他低下头，甚至不敢看布兰的眼睛。

 

如果这些还能解释为巧合，琼恩和珊莎在厨房外无意听到的对话就是确凿无疑的证据了。

“那孩子，那孩子是无辜的……我足以坠入七层地狱，我真的很抱歉对他做了那种事，他但没跟任何人提起——我不知道为什么。”

“没准他爱你，老哥。你得对他负责，给他推推轮椅什么的。”

“当然，我会的。我很高兴看到他比那时胖了一点——”

琼恩踢门拔剑的速度太快，珊莎连他大氅的边缘都没抓住，只能眼睁睁看着他抓住詹姆的咽喉将对方按到墙上，打翻了酒杯餐盘和提利昂，像威胁小指头一样威胁弑君者：“看在他腹中孩子的份上，我保证，你再胆敢碰他一根手指，你将成为龙的晚餐。”

詹姆举手投降：“我以为我们已经达成共识了，我绝不会对任何人不利……什么孩子？”

 

不是詹姆的，那就是梅拉的，琼恩实在想不到其他任何可能了。直到夜晚的战术会议上，他和詹姆谈起不会轻易出现在人前的夜王，本来被隔绝在人群后的布兰打断他们：“不，他会来找我，他干过很多次了。”

山姆代表大家提出疑问：“为什么？他想得到什么？”

布兰双手交握护着腹部：“我，和他的孩子。”

 

03

 

“得到你，就是得到整个世界的记忆。他可以把你和孩子都转化成异鬼，也可以先杀了你再挖出孩子为他所用。”感谢山姆，他的守夜人好兄弟代替他说出了心里话。

“他不会伤害我的，他对我的渴望已经改变。在他走向我之前，我就已经梦见了他。”布兰梦呓般呢喃着，“如果只为得到孩子，他本可以粗暴地对待我。但他每次都很温柔，他的亲吻冷酷而炽热。他总是耐心地打//开我、抚//摸我，从脖颈到——”

“好了！这些我们私下谈。”琼恩恨不能越过桌子堵住他的嘴，布兰就是学不会理解这群没有先知能力也没跟非人类睡过的普通人: 在他讲述的过程中，要不是提利昂扶了一把，可怜的瓦里斯就晕倒了；艾莉亚目不转睛地盯着他的腹部，仿佛那里其实藏了一只枕头；洋葱骑士则转身面对壁炉，像是突然在燃烧的火焰里发现了生命的真谛；丹妮莉丝面朝珊莎，露出前所未有的亲切笑容，似乎已经在布兰回忆往事的五十秒中和她共同战斗了几百万次，下一步就是邀请她回答“有个疯子兄弟是一种怎样的体验”……唯有雪熊之夫托蒙德插了一句: “他怎么让你怀孕的? 他射出的东西不会冻成块吗? ”

 

散会后，大家走得心事重重，都像被新世界的大门给砸了脑袋。詹姆拖走了提利昂，后者被瑟曦骗怕了，坚持要亲手给布兰检查是否真的有了孩子；艾迪拖走了托蒙德，后者还对某种冻成冰块的液体念念不忘。

大厅里只留下史塔克家的兄弟姐妹，席恩打定主意让自己变成琼恩的影子，站得像家族雕塑一样纹丝不动，珊莎接过主导权：“我们可以摸摸他吗? ”

布兰露出和面对琼恩质问时截然相反的神情，甚至有点羞涩，又变成跟他学射箭时抱怨艾莉亚抢风头的布兰登了: “当然可以，但他现在还不会动。”

看到珊莎和艾莉亚一人伸出一只手抚摸着他的腹部，琼恩只能硬着头皮看向布兰。七神在上，三眼乌鸦到底是什么鬼? 一个漂亮活泼的男孩在被他灌输了一堆知识后什么话都说得出来什么事都做得出来什么人都能爱。他完全不想了解弟弟的某些私密生活，但他没办法。

“所以，关于夜王和他……他放在你身//体里的东西……”

“孩子，是真的。”

“夜王对你的那些……情感，是怎么回事? ”

“当我了解他的灵魂，我才会看着他的眼睛。他曾是有血有肉的人类，他也想被爱，他的心和你一样。”

被爱，好的，率领死人军团踏平长城只为得到爱，完全看不出有什么毛病。琼恩彻底放弃了争辩，把一切交给命运吧。他现在只想给布兰一个热烈的拥抱和印在额头的亲吻，让这个受尽了命运捉弄、折磨的少年知道，无论夜王爱他还是恨他还是要杀他，自己都会拼尽全力守护他，牺牲性命也在所不惜。

布兰抬起头补充一句: “他的JY也和你一样，如果你想知道的话。”

 

琼恩后悔自己没早点捂住布兰的嘴时，詹姆正和提利昂沿着城墙散步。

“你相信他的话吗? 一个怀孕的omega，阻挡一支死人军队? ”

“我相信他，我还相信我们都能活下来。老哥，想想我们为爱情做过的那些蠢事吧。”

当天夜里，临冬城外，异鬼大军和守城者隔着燃烧的壕沟对峙，等待各自领导者的号令；城墙上，洋葱骑士紧张地沉默着；墓窖里，提利昂亲吻珊莎的手；神木林中，背负标枪的异鬼站成两排，夜王自中央缓缓走向布兰。心树下的席恩用长枪指着他，心树上的艾莉亚用目光追随着他。

夜王慢慢从背后抽出一把骨制长剑，一片雪花飘落，被锋芒悄无声息地割碎。他将长剑插入土地，单膝跪地，另一只手握住了布兰的胳膊。

“我愿意。”布兰回答。

 

“异鬼会回到他们本该在的地方，修补好长城后，我将和他们一起。”

“你要嫁去北方了？”

“不，我会和他住在黑城堡里，以后不再需要守夜人了。”

夜王站在布兰身后，推着他的轮椅，似乎生来就和轮椅合为一体。其他人都站得离他们远远的，唯有托蒙德大胆地走近，上下打量着夜王的下体：“这东西，真跟我们一样？”

琼恩飞快地冲过去，绕开珊莎和艾莉娅，在布兰开口前捂住了他的嘴。

 

04

 

琼恩是个大气的人，无论处于何种境地，他总能以大局为重。曾经他自愿放弃北境之王的名号尊丹妮莉丝为女王、搁置和兰尼斯特家族不共戴天的杀（养）父之仇到君临与瑟曦会谈，如今他愿意让夜王暂时留在君临并和布兰共处一室。

琼恩也是个谨慎的人，由于不能在盟友面前表现出警惕和防范，他主动搬进罗柏生前的卧室，紧挨着布兰的房间，确保如有任何意外发生，他能第一时间发现并采取行动。他还将长爪和龙晶匕首放在枕边，嘱咐艾莉亚时刻保持警惕，听到呼哨就立刻配合他拿下“罪魁祸首”。

如果不是因为瑟曦和黄金团正向北境进军，如果不是需要死人军团帮忙打仗……琼恩恨恨地想。他连盔甲都没脱，坐在床上攥紧了长爪，望着壁炉中跳跃的炉火，默默祈祷平安度过今夜。

午夜前一切如常，在他垂着头打瞌睡时，隔壁突然传来一声失真的惊呼，听上去像刚刚发出声音就被捂住了口鼻，随之而来的是衣物摩擦声、被子翻动声、酒杯打翻和金属制品落在地面的叮当作响。琼恩抓着长爪跑出两步后停了下来，仿佛脚下踩着的不是地毯而是龙焰，表情扭曲得像又被当胸刺了六刀。

阻挡他的当然不是龙焰，而是布兰刻意压抑却几无阻碍地落入耳中的声音：“轻一点……不，不行——”

他那刚褪去稚嫩童声不久的弟弟在辗转呻//吟，那总用一双波澜不惊的眼睛扫视人群、说起再惨烈的往事再残酷的回忆都毫无情绪波动的绿先知在哀哀求饶，尾音颤抖地上扬，痛苦又愉//悦，抗拒却热情。

琼恩早不是被耶哥蕊特逗弄两句就硬//得能砸核桃的愣头青了，他当然知道什么情况下布兰才会发出这样的声音，他也终于意识到艾莉亚听说自己要住进布兰隔壁时绽放的笑容意味着什么了。

 

第二天，布兰没有下楼吃早饭，夜王也没有出现。珊莎边慢条斯理地切着南瓜饼，边尽职尽责地表达没有对夜王履行人类礼节的担忧：“要请他过来吃饭吗？可我们什么都没给他准备。”

艾莉亚打消了她的疑虑：“死人可不需要这些，他甚至不用休息。诶，琼恩，你没精打采的，昨晚没睡好？”

琼恩回以“因心理伤害过大无法讲话”的冷漠眼神。

 

“死人不需要休息。”

琼恩以前用这句话提醒大家警惕异鬼强大的战斗力，如今用这句话解释自己听到的持续整晚的令人脸红心跳的声音。今晚夜王依然持//久，久到他出去巡视了一遍城墙、和洋葱骑士喝了一桶麦酒后还没有停下，久到他把白灵掉在房间里的所有毛发都捡个干净、闭着眼给自己哼了一首《卡斯特梅的雨季》后还在继续，久到布兰的喘//息逐渐衰弱、高昂的呻//吟变得沙哑低回还没有任何终止的迹象，毫不顾及布兰和他腹中的孩子能否承受得住。该死的死人，把我宝贵的弟弟当成尸鬼了吗？要是有办法让他不能坚持那么久就好了。

琼恩借故支开吉莉，在山姆面前支支吾吾许久，决定先兜个大圈子：“听说你治好了乔拉的灰鳞病？”

山姆得意地点头：“头一次尝试就成功了，你看我说的对吧，书里什么都有。”

琼恩配合地点头：“我想请你帮我查查，有没有减少alpha性//冲动的方法，比如缩短时长、减少次数之类的。”

山姆的眼里熊熊燃烧着羡慕之情和八卦之魂，迅速翻找医书抄方子：“没想到你这么勇猛，居然有这种需要。上次托蒙德说你特别小，我看他就是嫉妒你——以后你可得跟我讲讲，我想让吉莉更满意。”

为了布兰的幸福和自己的名誉，琼恩硬着头皮决定让山姆误会下去。他采集了药方上所有的植物，捣碎后加入奇奇怪怪的药剂，最终制成蜡烛放进布兰的卧室，满意地期待着晚上能睡个好觉。

 

只是，琼恩没问，山姆自然也没告诉他——抑制信息素的药剂只适用于活着的人类，用在异鬼身上会起相反的效果。

次日，山姆给布兰熬制了治疗喉咙肿痛的汤药；琼恩告诉珊莎，他决定搬去和龙睡。


End file.
